


Lessons Around the Fire

by lunaseemoony



Series: Foundations [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Campfires, Camping, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7774447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaseemoony/pseuds/lunaseemoony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor, Rose, and Alina embark on a camping trip together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons Around the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting fics from tumblr to complete collections

Watching the pair of them together would never grow old. Rose thought that every day was a new adventure with the Doctor at her side. With Alina every day was a new adventure and a new milestone. Today she pitched a tent on her own. It took her a few hours, yes. But she’d been determined to work out the mechanics herself. She barely broke a sweat, and when she was done she was all too eager to learn the finer points of starting a fire. Never mind the fact that she was only six years old. Alina Tyler would never be the typical anything. Six years of chasing after a little time tot that barely slept, thought like an engineer and acted like a little diva taught her this. Then again, that still sounded like every other child she’d met. Alina was just quicker.

She bore the resemblance of a rabbit darting around the campsite looking for appropriate sources of fuel, taking note when the Doctor told her pine needles, while dry, would burn too quickly. She stopped to think only for split seconds before her head quickly popped up, an idea lit up her freckled face, and she’d take off. Leaves were okay. Not ideal, especially if they were fresh or damp. She already knew that picking branches off the trees wasn’t a good idea, not to mention unsafe. The Doctor supervised while his daughter worked all of this out aloud while racing around the campsite like a little tornado. Finally she dragged him deeper into the forest so she could grab some bigger, dryer branches. 

They returned a whole half hour later with Alina buried behind a pile of branches that Rose knew all too well she insisted on carrying by herself. After tossing them haphazardly into the fire pit Rose assembled, Alina bounced on her arm and pointed at her collection, beaming with pride. The Doctor sat her down next to him and showed her how to arrange the sticks so the fire could catch, grow, and breathe. The Doctor told Rose every day that Alina looked just like her mum. Rose never disagreed. But the moment the fire finally caught and spread because she’d observed and followed her father’s lead she looked just like him. Alina’s frost-kissed cheeks dimpled as her grin grew wide and the glow of the fire danced in her eyes. 

Rose showed her how to make her first s’mores, which the Doctor noted was rather fitting since he showed her how to make hers what felt like ages ago. He’d been more than a little scandalized that Rose hadn’t had the s’mores experience. The Doctor made a show of stripping the bark off the sticks they were using for skewers with a flick of the sonic screwdriver so they didn’t get bark or moss on the marshmallows. Two s’mores in Alina fell asleep in Rose’s lap, with chocolate and graham cracker plastered to her face with marshmallow. 

“You’ve got a bit too, just here,” the Doctor whispered as he leaned in, finger poised to sweep up a bit of chocolate off the corner of her mouth. 

Rose grabbed his wrist and grinned. “If you put this little one to bed I’ll show you something we can do with the leftover chocolate instead, Doctor.” 

He’d never moved so fast while carrying his child in his arms. It was truly a sight. 


End file.
